A conventional biological information detection sensor feeding apparatus includes, for example, a body case having a feeding opening for a test element (an example of a biological information detection sensor); a storage section that stores a strip-shaped sensor feeding film in the body case; and a feeding section that feeds a predetermined length of the sensor feeding film from the storage section to the feeding opening. The feeding section is configured to feed a predetermined length of the sensor feeding film to the feeding opening, and immediately before the feeding opening, peel a covering film from a surface of a holding film constituting the sensor feeding film (see PTL 1).